Anti Baby
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: It's the thirteenth month after Poof was born. What does that mean? The introduction of Anti-Poof of course.


**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I owned F.O.P. I do not...**

**A/N- After watching the episode Fairly Odd Baby again this idea would not leave me alone. It's kind of random and jumps a bit but like I said, it wouldn't leave me alone. So here I am ignoring my other story to write this...*smiles and waves***

**Anti-Cosmo made me do it!**

**The Anti-Baby**

It was a typical summer morning in the city of Dimmsdale. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Timmy Turner was trying to convince his parents that they didn't need to go out.

"Please!" Timmy was clutching onto his mothers leg as she made her way to the door. "Can't you stay home? Or, can't I come with you!"

"Now Timmy." Mr. Turner said with a laugh as he pulled his son off his wife's leg. "You know you can't come with us to the family counselor."

"But I'm in this family!" Timmy protested getting up off the floor.

"Yes but this is the do-not-take-your-child...family counselor." His mother replied holding something behind her back that looked suspiciously like a golf bag.

"But...but...you've been going out every day this week!"

"Ohh...and we're learning so much!" His father said smiling broadly. "Like, did you know snails taste better when you dip them in chocolate? It's true!"

Mr. Turner was interrupted suddenly by a sharp knock on the door. "Ah, that must be Vicky now."

"Were so lucky she's always available to babysit." Mrs. Turner said now holding on to Timmy's arm as the boy tried in vain to run away.

Mr. Turner opened the door and a sharp burst of creepy organ music was heard as Vicky stepped into view.

"For the last time, stop following me!" She yelled back at the person on the sidewalk who had managed to lug an organ there. He just waved merrily while Vicky turned around muttering something about getting a restraining order.

However by the time she was facing the Turner's she was all smiles.

"Don't worry, Mr and Mrs. Turner." She remarked as the couple went out the door. She wore the cheery expression that helped her win over all parents. "I'll take good care of the twer...I mean Timmy!"

She waved them off while holding onto the back of Timmy's shirt.

"Now, listen twerp!" She yelled as she shut the door holding Timmy in the air. Her personality shifting back into it's usual form now that Timmy's parents were gone. "You will not bug me today! I have a list of chores and I expect them all to be done by tonight. Is that clear?" She dropped the boy on the floor.

"Right, bye." Timmy yelped using this time to grab the list and high-tail it back to his room.

.

Vicky settled down on the couch after taking a quick peek out of the curtains to see if the organ player was still there. Unfortunately he was so she closed the curtain before he could see her looking. Yes, she would really have to start looking into information on restraining orders.

* * *

In Timmy's room he quickly barricaded the door just in case Vicky came up with anymore chores for him to do.

He wiped his brow after he had finished building it.

"I'm guessing Vicky's here again, then?" He looked to see his fairy god mother Wanda floating above his bed, looking at the stack of comic's and assorted pieces of furniture that now blocked of the door.

"Yeah." Timmy frowned. "My parents have been leaving with her almost everyday this summer! This sucks."

"Cheer up sport." Wanda said with a smile. As Timmy tossed his list of chores to the side he suddenly noticed something.

"Hey, where's Cosmo and Poof?" He asked referring to his fairy god father and brother.

Wanda replied quickly. "Oh Cosmo was taking Poof to visit Mama Cosma." She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you worried she'll try to keep them there?"

"Yes, but it's the only way to stop her from visiting here." She shuddered at the thought. "Anyway we told her that if she tries anything we'll never let her see Poof." She shrugged as she looked back at the list. "It's been working so far. There's no reason to worry...none at all"

It was clear she was though as her smile was a little too strained and she was clutching her hands together a little too tightly.

"Are they going to be back soon?" Timmy asked as he walked over to his bed.

As if in answer to his question Cosmo and Poof appeared in the middle of the room. Cosmo looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Poof floated over to his mother smiling happily.

"What's with Cosmo?" Timmy asked, looking over at his shaken god father.

"Imagine spending an hour with Mama Cosma." Wanda said dryly as she hugged her child. "Now multiply that by four."

Her point was lost however as Timmy's eyes glazed over at the word multiply. Therefore shielding his summer brain from any math problems.

"Yah, sure." He replied a moment after shaking himself out of the math induced stupor. Wanda just rolled her eyes.

By this time Cosmo had managed to pull himself back into his usual cheerful self and had floated over to his family.

.

* * *

It was a while after noon and Cosmo, Wanda and Poof we're still in Timmy's room. Timmy and Cosmo were building a fort out of a large pile of pillow's that Timmy had wished up. Poof was giggling as his father managed to fall off the pile, over and over. Luckily Cosmo and Wanda had managed to teach some self control to their child so that most of the times things didn't happen when it giggled.

Most of the time anyway.

Wanda was watching the three boys play from above Timmy's bed. She still couldn't believe that after so long they had a baby. It felt like just yesterday he'd been born. Really though it had been...Wanda thought for a moment, her eyes growing wide. Just to make sure she poofed a calender up and flipped through the pages hurriedly.

"Oh dear..."

"Cosmo, Timmy!" She used her wand to poof them away from the fort.

"Hey what gives?" Timmy protested, Poof sitting on his hat giggling at being poofed over.

"Do you know what today is?" Wanda exclaimed.

"Ummm..."

There was a pause as Cosmo scratched his head and Timmy tried to remember.

"It's the thirteenth!" Wanda interrupted their thoughts.

"Yah, but it's only Wednesday." Timmy put in, once he remembered the date. "It's not like it's a Friday or anything."

Wanda shook her head. "Yes, but it's thirteen months after Poof was born." She looked over frantically at Timmy. "Quick what time is it?"

"Um, 12:59...?" Timmy replied looking over at his clock. "No wait...it's 1:00."

"Oh no." Wanda hit herself on the forehead, then waited. However the seconds dragged out and nothing seemed to be happening.

"What's the big—" Timmy started but was interrupted a moment later as Poof suddenly floated off his hat. He was glowing a faint blue colour.

"Oh, it's happening!" Wanda cried clutching her husbands arm as their child continued to glow. Oddly enough it didn't seem to be making him cry. He was just floating in the air.

"What's happening, what's happening?" Cosmo and Timmy cried looking over at Wanda.

"Poof's forming his anti-fairy." Wanda replied wiping her eye.

"Oh that's all...What?" Timmy exclaimed, staring in shock at his godparents

"Timmy, anti-fairies aren't born like normal fairies." Wanda replied looking away for a moment from Poof. "They're formed from their counterparts excess baby magic."

"But why now?" Timmy exclaimed, still confused.

"The Anti-fairies love the number thirteen. Today is thirteen months after Poof was born." Wanda replied. "The thirteenth of the month and it's thirteen o'clock now."

"It's not thirteen o'clock." Cosmo pointed out. "It's...one o'clock!"

"Yah, there isn't even a thirteen o'clock." Timmy said.

"There is on a military clock." Wanda replied, turning her gaze back to her glowing child.

Timmy was just about to ask if Jorgan Von Strangle was involved in this in anyway when Cosmo shrieked.

"Poof's...growing..something!" He cling onto his wife's arm as they watched what was happening.

The fairy child looked like it being pulled apart by a strong force. In a moment there was a blinding blue and purple light that forced them all to shut their eyes.

When they opened them they were greeted by the sight of two fairy babies connected to each other by a spectral blue and purple cord.

"Poof."

"Foop"

"Well..." Timmy said after looking down at the newly formed Anti-Poof. The tiny fairy looked just like it's counterpart except that it was a light blue colour and had small bat wings. It also appeared to have a small monocle. Well it was biting something that appeared to be a small monocle. "...I think I'll ask the obvious question here. What's that thing connecting them!"

"I don't know sport." Wanda said looking at the two baby fairies. "It must connect them until Anti-Poof is completely formed."

"How long is that gonna take?" Cosmo asked worriedly picking up Poof and without realizing it dangling Anti-Poof in the air.

"Cosmo watch out." Wanda picked up the anti-child, awkwardly maneuvering it so that she and her husband could hold them both. "And I don't know how long it'll take."

"Though I'm guessing the number thirteen is involved in it somewhere." Timmy remarked rolling his eyes. "But what are we going to do with it? I mean shouldn't it be in Anti-fairy world with its...anti-parents?"

"Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda?" Cosmo exclaimed. "They'd be horrible parents! We couldn't do that to Foop!"

There was pause as both Timmy and Wanda looked over at Cosmo with raised brow's. "Foop?" Wanda questioned.

"I thought his name was Anti-Poof." Timmy put in."

"It is." Wanda replied but Cosmo continued.

"No, he's Foop, 'cause that's what he says. You know, like poof...?"

Wanda ignored her husbands rambling and addressed the main topic. "Cosmo we don't know anything about taking care of an anti-fairy baby. He's going to have to go to Anti-Fairy world."

"But..." Cosmo trailed off with watery eyes. "Then he'll be evil..." Cosmo could form attachments to things very quickly and had already had a soft spot for his son's anti fairy. Despite the fact that he was that...an anti-fairy.

"Of course he's going to be evil." Timmy broke in. "He's an anti-fairy. He even has one of those evil eye thingy's."

"Well I wouldn't call that evil." Wanda put in but shook her head. "We have to find his parents." She looked over at Cosmo. "They wouldn't be the best parents for our baby but they'd be the best for it's counterpart."

Cosmo looked down at the two smiling (well the blue one seemed to be smirking) baby's.

"Besides Cosmo." He looked up to see Wanda smiling softly. "Don't you think our counterparts should be able to have a kid of their own too?"

There was a pause before Cosmo nodded. "Fine...I'll miss Foop though." He looked over at the smirking blue baby clutching onto a monocle. "Hey, he looks kinda like Anti-Cosmo!"

"Well that's settled then." Timmy interrupted the fairy's discovery. "But how are we going to get him back to Anti-Fairy world? He's still connected to Poof."

"We're not taking Poof there!" Wanda exclaimed fiercely, her maternal impulses blazing bright."They might try to capture him again!"

"Well can't we just wish them, here?" Timmy asked.

Wanda shook her head. "Sorry but after the last fiasco Jorgan said he officially added it into 'DA RULES' that you can't wish anti-fairies out of Anti-Fairy world. We'll just have to wait for them to separate."

"Well that stinks." Timmy exclaimed, crossing his arms. "How long is it going to take them to break apart?"

"I don't know." She and Cosmo let go of the two joined babies and let them float in the air. Poof was looking curiously over at Anti-Poof who was sucking on his tiny monocle and looking around.

A moment later.

"Hey...where'd that blue rattle come from?"

–

* * *

Meanwhile in the office of Jorgan Von Strangle...

"There the final piece of paperwork!" There was an incredibly tall pile of paper on Jorgan's desk. And while he was pleased, his assistant Binky though was noticing how unsteady it was looking.

"Now, I can go and terrori- I mean check up on some of the fairies." Jorgan pulled his giant wand out from behind his back. "Come Binky!"

"Uh, sir are you sure you want to leave...the pile like that? What if it..."

There was a large blast of noise from the large wall monitor and soon the room was covered in floating papers.

"falls...over." Binky finished weakly gazing at the mess of papers everywhere.

"Arghh!" Exploding the papers away from him, Jorgan moved over to the now beeping wall monitor. "I knew it!"

"What is it sir?" Binky flew over.

Jorgan pointed to a blinking screen. "I knew it was a good idea to install an anti-fairy detector in Turners house! Anti-Cosmo must have escaped again!"

One giant explosion later and he was gone.

* * *

Back in Timmy's room there was a wind storm underway. Timmy and his godparents were holding on to the sheets of his bed, trying not to be blown out of the room.

"This is crazy!" Timmy shouted over the noise of the wind. "I wish the wind was gone!"

"What?" The two fairies yelled back.

"I said-" Timmy started then looked over to see the small fairy babies in the middle of the mess. Poof was in the clear of the storm as he was still connected to Anti-Poof. The anti-fairy was giggling as he waved his rattle back and forth.

Timmy tried again. "I said I wish the wind would stop!"

"What?"

"I wish the wind would stop!"

Leaning hard against the wind the two fairies managed to get their wands up.

In a moment the wind was gone.

Timmy sighed as he dropped to the floor. Trying to hit his hair out of his face he walked around to where the two babies were still floating.

"Foop."

"Okay evil fairy baby, needs to go."

"But Timmy."

"I wish we were in Anti-Fairy World!"

"Timmy!"

Reluctantly they waved their wands.

* * *

Wanda scowled at Timmy as they appeared on the outskirts of Anti-Fairy World. "Timmy! I told you we didn't want to bring Poof here!"

"Yeah." Cosmo exclaimed. "And he's still not separate from Anti-Poof yet! What if they take him?"

Timmy raised his hands as his godparents glared at him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

Wanda sighed and pulled over the two floating babies. "Come on, we'd better get back home then."

"Shouldn't we find Anti-Cosmo and Wanda while we're here?" Timmy asked. "We could give them Anti-Poof."

"And how would we do that?" Wanda asked. "They're still connected."

"Uh." Timmy tried to to think. "Wait! You guys had Anti-fairies don't you know how they separate?"

Wanda sighed. "Timmy that was ages ago. We don't remember."

"Well...would Anti-Cosmo know? He would've been the last Anti-Fairy baby wouldn't he?"

"Well..yes." Wanda looked uncertain. "But he may not remember and it's too dangerous-"

"Isn't he some sort of genius." Timmy asked. "We could ask him about it. He wouldn't do anything to us if we have his kid with us...uh right?"

Wanda sighed and looked over at the two floating babies that were hitting each other with their rattles. "Okay. It's worth a shot."

Timmy grinned. "Awesome! I wish we were at Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's home!"

Casting each other worried looks Cosmo and Wanda both waved their wands.

* * *

Timmy frowned as they appeared in front of a house. It was larger and spookier then the other houses but still...

"Don't they live in a giant evil castle?"

"We did for bit o' time. But that them thar castle was just too big. I kept getting losted!" A voice came over from the front of the house. They looked over to see Anti-Wanda floating there. "Hey, whatre you fella's doin here anyhow?"

Another puff appeared in front of them and soon Anti-Cosmo was floating in front of his wife, arms folded "Yes, do tell us what you are doing here. I'm sure we'll find it most interesting."

* * *

A large atomic blast shook Timmy's room.

"Alright puny fairies. Where are you hiding your..." Jorgan Van Strangle trailed off as he realized the room was empty. "Blast it. They got away!"

He pulled out another small device from behind his back."It's a good thing I had this tracker installed in Cosmo. Let's see...wait that can't be right...now they're breaking into Anti-Fairy world?" A crash of lighting hit across the backdrop and he held his hands up in the air. "Those fiends!"

Another atomic blast shook the air and he was gone, leaving all the furniture slightly singed.

* * *

Inside the house of the Anti-fairies Timmy stood next to his nervous god parents.

Anti-Cosmo was looking at the two attached babies.

"We's getten a kid?" Anti-Wanda was floating next to her husband looking at the babies as well. "I loves kids. Which one is we getten?"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes, but there was an air of amusement in his voice. "The blue one my dear. The anti-fairy." He turned back to the fairies. "They should be separate in another hour or two."

Wanda frowned. "How do you know that."

Ant-Cosmo rolled his eyes again, but with a great deal more annoyance this time. "I remember being attached to that twit over there." He pointed to Cosmo. "It was the longest amount of time in my life. Do you know how many times I was electrocuted or set on fire?"

"Good times..." Cosmo nodded sagely while his anti-fairy glared at him.

"Okay then." Wanda nodded. "Well just take the babies back with us and when they separate well send your baby over."

"I'm afraid not." Anti-Cosmo. "We would prefer if you remained here for the time being. We don't want to give you the chance to try anything."

Timmy frowned. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Maybe he thinks we're going to run off with his kid because he ran off with ours." Cosmo put in from the side as everyone turned to stare at him.

"The idiot is correct...for once." Anti-Cosmo admitted with a scowl. "So if you wouldn't mind..."

Cosmo and Wanda looked over at Timmy and then at the two babies... "Okay."

* * *

In the large castle with the sign 'Anti-Cosmo's castle' on the front of it a large explosion rang out as Jorgan entered the main hall. "At last!" He paused as he realized that the room he was in was empty. "Drat, and I am out of batteries too!"

Throwing the now non-working device to the ground he started to look around for the fairies. "Why does this always happen on my shift!"

* * *

It was an hour after they had decided to stay and Timmy was still watching the two baby fairies float. His godparents and their counterparts were floating in the air, playing a game of some sort, glancing at the babies every few moments.

He was almost half asleep when he noticed that the babies seemed...different.

"Uh guys?"

"I won, I won!" Anti-Wanda cheered as she held up a handful of cards.

"For the last time my dear." Anti-Cosmo sighed. "We are playing a board game. Not cards."

"I won!"

"Cosmo!" Wanda rolled her eyes.

Timmy tried to speak louder. "Uh, guys! I think somethings happening!"

This was enough to grab their attention.

Poof and Anti-Poof's spectral cord seemed to be slowly vanishing.

"What's taking so long!" Timmy complained as they watched the babies. "This is-"

He was interrupted by a bright burst of blue and purple light that threw everyone backwards and Timmy directly into the wall behind him.

"Ow..." He muttered as he peeled himself out of the dent in the wall. Shaking his head to get rid of the stray pieces of wall he look up to see...

To separate babies floating in the air.

"It worked! They're separate!" He ran over to his godparents who were now hugging their son.

"Of course it did." Anti-Cosmo said as he watched Anti-Wanda hug Anti-Poof. "It worked for every other fairy in existence." However his comment was unheard by the others in the room.

"Now come on sport." Wanda turned to Timmy. "Let's go home."

"Good bye Foop!" Cosmo waved over at the anti-fairy baby. The later who just looked at him, his monocle sticking out of his mouth.

"Come-on Cosmo." Wanda sighed.

–

Once they were back in Timmy's room. Timmy flopped back on his bed. "Well that was a weird afternoon." He looked down at the bed. "Hey, why is my bed singed?"

"TWERP GET DOWN HERE!" A loud yell shook the house and Timmy fell off the bed.

"Ahh... I forgot about Vicky."

His godparents and brother quickly turned into fish as Timmy ran down the stairs before Vicky could come up after him.

"Poof." The small fish leaned against his mother.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure Timmy'll be fine."

"Yeah. He'll just be doing chores for a while. A really...long while." Cosmo laughed as Wanda rolled her eyes.

–

Back in Anti-Fairy world Anti-Cosmo was floating next to his wife and...son.

"Foop."

"Aint he the cutest." Anti-Wanda grinned as she looked at Anti-Poof. "What're we gonna call him?"

"I believe his name is Anti-Poof." Anti-Cosmo replied as he floated closer to his son. "Though, I think Fauntleroy is a much better name."

"I likes it." Anti-Wanda replied and Anti-Cosmo didn't reply. A small beeping noise came from a corner of the room breaking his attention.

"What's that?"

"It seems my dear that someone has broken into the caste." He waved his wand and...

Jorgan Von Strangle appeared in the middle of the room. He was trying to stop a snake from winding it's way around his neck. With a sigh Anti-Cosmo sent the snake away with another wave of his wand.

"What are you doing here. We haven't done anything or plotted anything to get your attention."

By then Jorgan had managed to get his voice back.

"Silence puny Anti-fairy! I am here because..." He stopped and looked at the small Anti-fairy floating next to Anti-Wanda. "What is that?"

"This, heres our son." Anti-Wanda grinned. "Anti-Poof!"

Jorgan whipped out a notebook. "That's impossible. Anti-fairies are formed 13 years after-"

"I think you mean 13 months." Anti-Cosmo scoffed.

"Very well." Jorgan looked at the small anti-fairy. "Anti-Poof will stay here then."

"Thank you so much for your permission." Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. "I'm sure we never would have figured that out otherwise."

Jorgan glared at the Anti-Fairy. "I told you-" His rant was cut off as Anti-Poof raised up the blue rattle it had. A burst of lightening struck Jorgan where he stood. "Never mind." Another blast latter the large fairy was gone.

A small laugh could be heard and the two anti-fairies looked over to see their son clapping his hands and laughing as evilly he could.

"Aw, aint he a darlin!"

A smile crossed Anti-Cosmo's face. "Well this should be interesting."

* * *

**Yeah like I said, random.**

**I'll probably end up doing more fics with Anti-Cosmo/Anti-Wanda soon. I love the pairing,**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
